There are known fusion-type, quick-connect thermocouple connectors, adapted to be connected to electromagnetic valves adapted to a gas apparatus, which also comprise quick connector terminals.
Document EP1707879B1 describes a connection of a thermocouple that has two integrated connectors, one earth connector and one phase connector, of the thermocouple in a connector body, it being adapted for the connection to a thread of the electromagnetic valve and to a quick-connect terminal of the electromagnetic valve, the connection being inserted transversally to the electromagnetic valve.
In addition, document EP691510A1 describes an adaptor for allowing the electrical connection of a thermocouple with a quick-connect connector to different types of connection terminals of the electromagnetic valves. The adaptor comprises on one end a quick-connect terminal that has a head that is retained by the connector. The connector is inserted transversally to the connection terminal. The terminal comprises a base and retainer means that extend continuously from the base to form lobes that retain the head against the base, establishing electrical contact between the thermocouple and the electromagnetic valve.
One of the drawbacks associated with this type of connector is that the operator has to exert considerable force in order to insert the connector in the quick-connect terminal of the valve, especially in view of the fact that they have to insert various connectors.